The Coordinated Computer Facility consists of three components which together provide computing services to Kaplan Comprehensive Cancer Center members. The three components are: 1) The Research Computing Resource (RCR). The focus of the RCR is the provision of resources for molecular biology computing within the NYU School of Medicine. 2) The Institute of Environmental Medicine Computer Facility (IEMCF). This facility supports the general computing requirements of the IEM and the specific requirements for statistical computing for Cancer Center members. 3) The General Clinical Research Center's Computer Data Management and Analysis System (CDMAS). The CDMAS is a computing resource dedicated to the provision of services in support of the clinical protocols that utilize the General Clinical Research Center.